Champions in the Twilight
by RainCheck13
Summary: Edward and Bella's relationship become strained when two unknown strangers wander into Forks. The Cullens set out to protect her from whatever they may be. Until they realize, the strangers are Vampires as well. Two Vampires WITH SOULS... Review PLZ
1. Chapter 1

Small droplets of water continued their "_drip-drip_" on the window sill. Dark, ominous, clouds rolled over the small glint on the half-moon that was already hard enough to make out in the dark night. A small L.E.D. digital clock beamed the time of 11:30 P.M. A small, white, IPod sat on the nightstand, showing the song _Music for a Paranormal Life_ by _Neurotic Fish _was the current choice for the teen-age girl listening on the other end of the white ear buds. She laid there staring up at the brown, hardwood, ceiling of her father's house. Her brown eyes moving slightly around examining the carpentry and layout of the old Forks cottage she was currently residing in. She rolled on to her side and glanced at the clock, 11:31 P.M. she sighed with impatience and moved onto her back once again and continued staring at the ceiling. "Where is he?" she thought aloud, "I need to TRY and get some kind of rest!"

"Really?" said a voice at her feet, "I think you'll be able to be just fine, without it."

She sat up with a jump of adrenaline and pulled her ear buds out. "Unlike some people, I need to sleep." She said. "What kept you?"

"I-I was busy. I'm sorry to keep you waiting Bella. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." Bella answered. "Love is all about 'forgiveness', for someone as old as you are, Edward, I would have guessed you'd figure that out by now."

"Love, is still a difficult concept for me to understand especially with you. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. We walk on two very different worlds and having you in mine, scares me. I already got you hurt once before. I can't bring myself to do that to you again."

"You're right, we do walk in different worlds, but there are dangers in mine as well. I could get shot, or stabbed by some random person in the street. I could get rushed and beaten by any average person I pass by on my way to the café, or down the street to a neighbor's house. Your world isn't the worst thing in the universe like you're trying to make it sound."

"The dangers are multiplied if you're with me. Not only do you have to deal with the outsiders coming in, but ME!"

Bella stared at him. She had forgotten that at any moment her lover could possibly turn on her. Edward was a vampire and even though he seemed to be calm and collected now with her, he had tasted her once before and almost killed her. "I-I know. Edward I know what you're capable of. But I still feel for you. Let's not fight… I just want you to hold me like you do at night sometimes. You know, watch me fall asleep. Please?"

Edward looked at her and moved to the side of the bed. Bella scooted over to make room for him. He sat down and put his arm around her. She moved closer and laid her head on his chest. "What were you busy with?" She asked.

"Carlisle got a call from an old friend. He warned us all to be careful for a few days when we go out."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. He didn't say much. He just told us 'Watch out for a few days.'"

"Did he happen to mention me, or you coming to see me?"

"No, but whatever it is, I will protect you."

"I know you will. I love you Edward."

"And I love you…Bella"

Bella's eyes grew heavier. She held Edward closer and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Bella! Time to get up! School's waiting!" said the voice of Mr. Swan

Bella sat up and focused her eyes around her room. Edward had gone home. _"For once I'd like to wake up beside him" _she thought

Bella walked down the stairs with her book bag and jacket. She reached for her wool-knit cap and when her father called for her. "Bella, come in the kitchen please."

She turned around and went toward the table. "What's wrong dad?" she asked.

"Something's come-up and I was just giving you fair-warning. I received a call from the department about a couple of strangers that have been causing fights around the area."

"Has anyone gotten hurt?" She asked.

"Well in my opinion, no one who didn't deserve it. Two guys were put into the hospital last night after the fight, and it turns out that they were mugging these two young women beforehand."

"So, what's going to happen the guys in the hospital?"

"Well, when they heal up, they'll be charged and dealt with accordingly. In the meantime, you keep a look out for yourself. Got it?"

"Sure, dad I will"

Bella got to school and was rushed into and encountered her friends rushing to her in a mob of welcomes and hellos. "Did your dad tell you about what happened last night?" asked Angela.

"Yeah he did. What have you heard about it?"

"Well, I heard that its two guys with long capes that are here to rid our town of wrong-doers." said Eric

"I seriously doubt that, sounds like someone's been reading his comic books under the sheets lately." Chided Mike

"Seriously you guys. What have you heard?" said Bella.

"Actually that." said Jessica "Two guys wearing either capes or long coats who beat-up bad guys."

"Oh, look Bella. Here comes you boyfriend." said Mike pointing behind her.

Bella looked over her shoulder and saw Edward with the other members of the Cullen's family: Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. The other usually paired off and left Edward bee-lining to Bella, but something was different. They were all in a tight group formation each of them keeping a look out in all directions. Bella could see them smelling the air intently. _"Something is VERY wrong" _she thought.

The Cullen's all looked at each other and nodded. The others broke off from the group, leaving Edward alone to go to Bella. He headed towards her and there was a look of fear on his face. As he moved closer, Bella's friends moved away from her slowly. "We'll talk later okay Bella?" said Mike

"Sure." She answered.

Edward moved to her side and placed his arm around her waist. He held rather tightly as if to keep a good grip on her in case something happened. "What's going on? Tell me. I know you know." she demanded.

"Fair enough, I tell you after classes are done for the day. Find me, as soon as you leave your final class."

"Okay, I will."

School ended without much of anything important, except for the fact that everyone was talking about the strangers that were in town. Bella walked outside and looked around for Edward. She finally spotted him with the other Cullens. They seemed to be deep in conversation. She headed towards them. Edward turned around and placed his arm on her again and kept his grip tight. "Anything happen to you at all?" he asked.

"No. What is going on?" she answered

She looked at the other members of the Cullen's family for somewhat of an answer on their faces. All she saw was them being alert and observing their surroundings intently. Edward turned to the others. "Let's go into the woods. We'll explain everything." Said Alice

"I agree. Come on." replied Emmett.

Edward nodded to Alice and kept his arm around Bella while they walked, still keeping a sharp eye out around them.

When they reached a small clearing in the forest, everyone stood around in a circle facing each other. "Now then, tell me what's going on." demanded Bella.

"Alright, Remember how I told you that there are more than just 'US' in the world?" asked Edward.

"Yeah. Why? Are there more vampires out here now? Are they the ones that put those guys in the hospital?" said Bella.

"Well, not just 'Vampires' per-se" said Rosalie. "But you know 'strange creatures' is what Edward is referring to."

"So, they're not vampires?" asked Bella.

"We don't know actually." said Edward. "That's the problem. We can't tell if they're vampires or not."

Bella looked at him questionably.

"Usually, we can sense others like us. But whatever these two guys are, we really don't know." said Alice

Suddenly Edward turned around. The others looked up and moved next to him quickly, keeping Bella behind the group. In the direction they were facing two figures walked into view. One wore a long flowing trench coat. He had short, black, hair combed up, like Edwards hairstyle. The other was wearing a black, leather duster. His short hair bleached blond, combed back and gelled so it would stay the way he styled. They moved in between two large trees and stood looking at the group. The blonde reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and lit it up. After taking a drag, he took it out of his mouth and said "Well, well, well, look it what we have here?" He had a thick cockney accent "Group of kiddies standing about the forest."

The smoke left his mouth after every word. He didn't bother to exhale the drag he took from the cigarette. "Except, You lot AREN'T kids now are you? Well the trollop behind you is, but the rest of you. You're somethin else."

He took another drag. "Right then, what do you say mate?"

He looked over at his partner. "Oh, I believe you may be right my friend."

This one didn't have an accent. "So, why don't you let the girl go and we'll be on our way."

"Leave us!" said Edward. "She's not going anywhere with you!"

"The little poofter has an attitude problem. Wouldn't you say?" said the blonde man. "Hang-on a sec here."

He walked toward Edward and looked at him intently. Edward tightened his muscles ready for the stranger to strike him. "Spike, what are you doing?" said the other man "We're here to scare them and intimidate. Not inspect them."

"Oh give a rest" said the blonde "Come here and check this out. This little bastard pulled a 'Face-Off' on you."

"What?" asked Edward.

"**Face-Off**, it's a movie." answered the stranger, still looking him over intently.

"Spike! Quit being annoying and get.." the second stranger said while walking towards the group, he stopped abruptly and looked at Edward. "You're right!"

Now that he was closer, Bella could see a significant resemblance between Edward and the strange man. They both seemed to favor each other in both style and features. "Who are you?" she asked

The strange men snapped out of their fixation on Edward and looked at her. "We're here to rescue you love. Don't worry these……whatever they are in for it." answered the blonde.

"You won't lay a finger on her, while I'm here!" said Edward

"Edward, wait!" said Bella "All of you calm down."

The Cullens all looked at her and relaxed somewhat. "They want to hurt all of you not me. Right?" said Bella looking at the men.

"Yeah, these 'people' aren't people. They're something else." Said the dark haired man

"I-I know." Said Bella " They're different but you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

Both of the men stood looking at her. The blonde man was the first to answer. "Name's Spike." He said

"Okay, Spike, and you are?" she said looking over at the other man. "I'm Angel." He answered.

"Okay, Spike and Angel." said Bella pointing to each memorizing their names.

Each of them nodded at the sound of their names and pointing from Bella. She moved forward from behind the family group protecting her until she was standing between the Cullens and the new individuals she had just met. "Bella! What are you doing?!" said Edward

He placed his hand on her shoulder and kept her from moving closer. "Hey! Sod off you little wanker. If the girl wants to move, she can move." Said Spike "And no copy-catting poof with his nancy-boy haircut is going to stop her."

"Hey!" said Angel "My hair is the exact same style!"

"Never said it looked good on you, now did I?" said Spike.

"Enough!" shouted Bella "

Everyone turned to look at her. "Now." she said "I got your names. So, explain to me how you two can tell that my friends and my boyfriend are different."

Spike and Angel looked at her. "Your boyfriend?" Angel asked.

"Yes." answered Bella, "Edward's my boyfriend."

"You do realize what he is don't you?"

"Yes, he told me. So, how do you two know about it?"

"Well, we can sense the presence of other dark creatures, because we're both not entirely humans ourselves."

"You can't be vampires," said Edward, "We would have known when another one of our kind is around."

"Hold-up." said Spike, "you're telling us that you ARE!" Bollicks! I know what it feels like when another vampire's around. Hell, I've been traveling with HIM!"

He flicked his cigarette in Angel's direction with a grin. (Much to the annoyance of his partner)

"You're vampires?" asked Bella, backing away slowly.

"No, it's alright love," said Spike, "We're reformed. Fighting on the side of good and all, but your friends and you lovey bear here aren't as friendly."

"Why do you say that?" asked Bella.

"We got souls, They don't."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you 'have souls'?" asked Bella.

"It means that we're vampires, but we're not here to harm you." said Angel, "We're here to keep you safe."

Edward moved in front of Bella and looked straight at the two individuals. "Protecting Bella is my duty." he said, "And I'll not allow you two creatures to take her from me."

Bella moved herself to his side and saw that his eyes changed from black to the deep orange she had seen before. She remembered that whenever Edward's emotions got the best of him his eyes would change color and he'd become very strained to keep himself from turning violent. "OOH! SCARY!" said Spike, "But not as scary as this."

Spike jutted his head forward and Bella noticed that his entire face changed., his eyebrows disappeared and his forehead seemed to wrinkle up creating a menacing furrow above his eyes. His upper lip curled and she noticed that his teeth changed from flat to dagger-like points. His dark eyes turned a sickening yellow tint. "Oh my god!" Bella whispered under her breath.

She moved closer to Edward and clasped his arm as tight as she could. "This is a true vampire's face." Spike said. "Not that namby pamby little eye color change you lot pull."

"Edward hissed at Spike as he talked. Spike responded with a loud growl that resembled that of a large cat or dog. "Spike, quit scaring the kids." said Angel.

"What? It's fun." Spike responded.

"Spike!"

"Fine."

He stood up and his face changed back to it's original form.

"You're not vampires." said Bella," You're something else."

"No, we are vampires. It's the rest of you that are different." said Angel

"We are not what you are." said Alice, "You're more horrid than us."

Bella looked at Edward. She saw him concentrating on the other two. "Edward," she whispered " what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to read them" he responded, " It's difficult, I see the evil inside them, What they once were, but I also see a spark of something inside them. Like another personality keep the evil contained. I also see heart-break and love."

"Alright, look." said Angel, " This is getting ridiculous. Let the girl go and we'll be on our way."

"I don't want to leave them, they're harmless. They only eat animals." said Bella.

Spike and Angel looked at each other questioningly. I don't sense a soul on them do you? Spike asked Angel.

"No, I don't." he replied.

"Who's Buffy?" Edward interjected.

Spike and Angel shot him a look of shock. " How do you know that name?" Spike asked through his gritted teeth.

"It's on both of your minds right now" said Edward. "When you looked at Bella holding my arm that name jumped into both of your minds."

"Wait, you're in our heads?" said Angel. "That's impossible."

"It's his gift" said Bella. "Because he's a vampire, he has the ability to read minds."

"There is no sodding way that little bastard is a vampire!" shouted Spike. "Reading minds? Please! I'm a vampire and I can barely decipher teen-age hormones. How can he be a vampire and read minds?"

"It's true." said Edward, "And right now you have someone named 'Buffy' and 'Dawn' on your mind."

Spike looked at Edward furiously. "Those names have no meaning to you. Don't you dare pull my private thoughts into this!"

"And you Angel" said Edward, "You have 'Buffy' and 'Cordelia' on your mind."

Angel shot Edward the same look as his partner did. "Get out of my head!"

"Edward, stop." said Bella

"Run as fast as you can Bella." Said Alice "This is going to be bad"

Bella looked over at Angel and Spike. She saw Spike's face change into the horrible, demonic, façade he showed off to them earlier, she also noticed that Angel's face had done the same. The Cullens stood shoulder to shoulder in front of her and braced them selves. Ready for Spike and Angle to charge at them. Bella turned and ran back toward the school. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the Cullens leap toward the strangers and start fighting. "Edward" she thought, "Be careful, Those two are nothing like James and Victoria, I have to believe their something worse."


End file.
